The Saviour and the Destroyer: Yellow flash!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Summary: Naruto after bringing Sasuke back gets banished from the village. Angry, Naruto swears to get revenge. The death god being bored decides to grant Naruto power and the ability to bring the dead back to life. He decides to bring his father back but with a few tweaks and no memory of who he was before. He sets out to spread his master's name and destroy his enemies. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

The Saviour and the Destroyer: Yellow flash

[Rewrite: 20/08/2015]

I do not own Naruto just plot.

I said, I would fix this chapter. I now have.

Enjoy!

1: The Yellow flash lives!

He had never felt so proud.

For he had done it.

He had defeated Sasuke.

He had kept him promise to his crush Sakura.

His footsteps were shaky from the lack of energy and loss of blood but despite having a huge hole in his chest, he managed to carry the unconscious form of the person that was like a brother to him.

"Man, Sasuke, you need to lose weight" He said jokingly despite the shot of pain that came from speaking but he was grateful to the Fox for trying to heal his damaged body, or he would have been dead days ago.

His heart pounded in his chest as the gates of the Konoha came in sight.

He could almost see it, Sakura welcoming him back and the village thanking him for keeping Sasuke from going rogue, his heart leapt when he saw a small crowd gathered at the gate, they were obviously there to greet him with open arms.

He couldn't have been more, wrong.

"Look Sakura-Chan. I kept my promised" He said, giving her a small smile.

Immediately Sakura eyes snapped to the unconscious form of her crush and glared at Naruto with such hatred in her eyes.

"What have you done to him you demon!" Sakura spat out with so such much venom in her voice that it made him stop in tracks, in shock, she and a bunch of others went to take Uchiha off his back and none of them even spared him a glance and if they did, it was full of loath.

"But Sakura-Chan" he began but didn't finish because Sakura rudely interrupted him.

"Don't Sakura-Chan me! Look at what you did, demon! That right, I know all about YOU being the Kyuubi, thought you could pull one over on me, eh? I ask you to bring him back UNHARMED! Not UNCONSCIOUS! Once a demon always a demon, I can't believe I was even starting to think of you as someone who was not an annoying pest!" Sakura practically screamed the last part.

/**WOW bitch much?!**/ The Kyuubi growled through their mind link, Naruto and him had been on speaking terms since Naruto was three years old.

/For once I total agree with you. Doesn't she realise that I have an FREAKEN HOLE IN MY CHEST!/ Naruto replied his feelings for her had all diminished by now.

"CHIDORI!" came a very familiar voice and Naruto turned around to see his own Sensei rushing towards him, not to check if he was okay but to impale him with his own technique!

"W-why?" Naruto asked blood gushing out of his mouth.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this if it wasn't for the Hokage. I would have killed you the moment I laid eyes on you. How dare you take the form of my dead sensei that died. Sealing you!" Kakashi spat out, eyes filled with nothing but hate as he revealed his true face to the world and Naruto legs gave way because of the loss of blood and he squirmed on the floor before his heart gave out.

He was dead.

The village of Konoha couldn't have been more happier to know that the demon that had plagued them for so long, was now forever dead as they all congratulated themselves on a job well done and started planning a festival in Kakashi honour for 'striking the demon down'.

"What do we do with the body?" One villager asked.

"Just dump it in a faraway forest so the animals can eat the body" replied another.

The sent 4 ninja's to transport the body, unaware that they were being followed by a certain mysterious entity.

~In a forest near Fire country border~

_We'll, what do we have here? _A black hooded figure approached the body after the four ninja's had left.

He could sense it, this boy was not supposed to die, this boy was destined for great things and yet the humans had snuffed out such a bright star before it could bloom.

_What to do?_ It pondered, wondering if he should take the boy soul before he suddenly thought of something much better. _ I have an idea! _He raised a bony figure that was devoid of flesh and tapped the boy lightly on the forehead.

A glow spread through the body and he watched amused as, the boy came up for what seemed to be air.

"Wha?" was the boy first word, having been revived back to life.

"Didn't you have a nice rest?" A cold voice asked that could intimidate even the bravest of men and Naruto turned to see the god of death standing before him in all his glory.

"Have you come to take my soul away? " Naruto asked with a hopeful tone that reeked of desperation.

Death raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"No" the hope shining in Naruto eyes died out. "However, I can't take your soul if you don't at least get revenge on the people who killed you. I hate taking souls that run away from who they once were. They reek of desperation" Death said with clear disapproval in his voice.

"Huh?" was Naruto smart ass reply.

"Let's make you a deal." Death crouched down "I'll give you the power and ability to makes revenge possible" Death said.

"and why would you help me?" Naruto said giving Death a calculating look. "What would you get out of this?"

Despite popular beliefs.

Naruto was not an idiot.

Death let out a sigh and said "It's simple. I'm bored"

Naruto blinked once than twice. "Let me get this straight..." trailing off in disbelief "you're doing this for your own enjoyment?"

Death didn't even bat an eye "when you put it like that. Yes"

Naruto just stared before sighing and said "It's a reasonable deal. I'll take it!"

Death hands glowed green and reached out to touch the blond-haired kid.

Naruto eyes widen as an unbearable pain shot through him. but he refused to cry out and forced his way through the pain.

When the pain finally diminished into almost nothing, Death held up a mirror that appeared out of thin air and Naruto examined himself.

Gone was the baby fat in its place was tan lean muscle, his chin was more defined and his height had shot up by a whole 4 inches making him tower over normal size people his age, there was no signs of malnutrition rearing its ugly head anywhere on his body and he felt power pulse through his veins.

_Incredible_. He thought.

"Now let's get down to business" Death said, thinking Naruto had wasted enough time looking at himself and it was now his time to shine and went into 'I'm better than you so shut up' mode and Naruto listened with rapid attention.

Death carried on "I have granted you the ability to shape-shift and duplicate a person's power and add it to your own by absorption. You also have a cross between the Rinnegan and your own bloodline. The ability to communicate with any animal demon to squirrels. You have False immortality so as long as one cell is still alive, you can regenerate and also the ability to bring the dead but there is a limit of how many you can bring back. You may use my servants and one of my many bases. Your chakra level is now 10 times the amount you had previously and thank god your intelligence went up! I don't want to work with an idiot!" Naruto stopped himself from glaring opening at the entity. "You have the ability over time and space and the ability to go through different Universes" Death ended and finally taking notice of Naruto and chuckled at the shocked expression before it turned into a wide grin.

"Awesome!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air and Death sweat dropped as the blond personality, clearly hadn't gone through a change like the rest of his body.

"Despite having these new powers, your still nowhere strong enough to destroy Konoha so, travel through different Universe, face strong opponent and basically make it entertaining because I will be watching you" Death said and Naruto wondered why the end sounded so ominous but ignored it.

Naruto eyes lit up in excitement as he wondered about the universes that were waiting to be explored.

Death chuckled at Naruto and said "Naruto all you have to do is imagine a portal and it will happen." Naruto did as he was told and a portal opened up in front of him, emitting enormous amount of power.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Death said.

Before Naruto took a step through the portal, he turned to Death and said "From this day forward my name is not 'Naruto'. It's **Pain**" with that he stepped through and the portal closed behind him just before a group of Ninja's arrived to find the Entire forest floor burnt and they took to the trees and read the message.

' Pain will rain down on the Nations'

# Scene Break#

Naruto found himself in a white corridor.

_Must be the multiverse, Fuzzy was talking about _Naruto thought as inspected the doors.

_Dragon Ball, Beelzebub, Star wars, Harry potter, Naruto… Hay I have a universe named after me! Skip beat, High school of the dead, Katekyō Hitman Reborn! There was so many choices to choice from_ Naruto though frowning, there was too many but in the end he just closed his eyes and spun before stopping to open his eyes and go through the door that was in front of him.

His eyes snapped open to see a black door that labelled '**HELLSING**' before walking through it.

The scene that he greeted him was bloody.

Dark corps were everywhere and rain poured down to wash away the gallons of blood surrounding the corps.

_Now, this is my kind of place_' Kyuubi smiled, seeing the Massacre through his container eyes, surprised the seal hadn't broken and he was currently rampaging through Konoha.

_Glad to see, your alive, fuzzy ball. _Naruto teased, happy to know he wouldn't be alone.

[Suck, suck, suck]

Naturally Naruto being the ever curious blond he was, followed the sound in order to investigate to possibility that someone was alive in all of this mess.

What he found was a man that had black mid length hair and wore a red trench coat.

"It looks like a missed one" The man mused, turning to the blond stranger that was foolish enough to ran towards him when he could have used this chance to get away.

"Are you a vampire? A proper one not the ones who have fake teeth and use ketchup instead of blood? Fight me " Naruto said not at all freaked out to see mouth appear on the man hands sucking the blood up.

" What an interesting Human, normally humans don't approach me, let alone ask for a fight. I accept your challenge" The man seemed surprised. "My name is Alucard, you smell human but we both know you something much more"

"Correct Alucard-san. My name is Pain and I travel the Universe looking for strong opponents" Naruto said, not giving out the full story and they both know it.

His body shook with excitement.

It was time to test out his new body.

Both of them got into their respected stances.

Alucard charged, moving at superhuman speed that to the normal eye, he would appeared to have vanished but Naruto eyes weren't normal.

"**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!**" Naruto whispered and a giant storm wall shot up from the ground blocking Alucard path. Alucard used 'Teleportation' to get behind Naruto, his open wide ready to lung for the neck making Naruto barely dodged.

_Dammit. I was careless! He should have never gotten behind me!_ Naruto slid across the floor doing a flip to lend in a better position ready to attack. "**Mikazukigata Sakyū**" A sand blade formed in Naruto left hand and he throw it at Alucard how used teleportation to barley dodge resulting in loss of moisture in the Vampire left arm.

Alucard looked at it with surprise "well, you're certainly stronger than the others" grinning madly which Naruto mirrored.

"Why thank you, I worked out" Naruto bowled before he said "Why don't we get serious?" lifting his right hand up showing a Chakra suppressed seal, understanding flashed in Alucard eyes.

"**Kutolewa All muhuri**" The was a huge explosion and Alucard stepped out dressed in a some medieval armour.

Naruto suddenly found himself surrounded by dead people. "**Clone Screw mbinu**" Suddenly there was hundreds of Naruto's and they all gathered and began to shift into a big giant screw which the original happily carried. Alucard looked on in excitement as Naruto clone spear pierced through all his spare body heading straight for the vampire.

"**Mikono ya mvuto**" Alucard said and Naruto suddenly felt like he weighed nothing and began floating upwards. _Crap! _He thought, doing a quick hand sign.

"**Laser mnyororo**" A Chain shot through the earth were Alucard was standing and pierced through his arm and attached itself to Naruto.

The chain doesn't hurt the user but the same couldn't be said for Alucard.

Naruto was pulled down and thrown onto the floor, he could here Kyuubi laughing as both opponents looked ready to collapse.

"Why don't we startle this all in one attack" Naruto offered, feeling drained and know the same was said with the vampire who nodded.

Both of them charged up their most powerful attack.

"**Vampire kupatwa**!" Alucard whole body turned into many dark eyed dogs, all radiating a human amount of killing intent as they seemed to lick their lips when they saw him. A bloody moon appeared behind him. The dogs were engulfed in black flame, Alucard lunged at Naruto.

" **Sword of Exceed**" Suddenly the gates of hell themselves, opened behind Naruto and pulled him inside to revel Naruto in heavy battle armour with a fox helmet and Flame marks, holding an extremely detailed sword that had the different Character symbols engraved into the blade, it's handle was like a golden dragon. "This will the instrument of your demine, Vampire!" he said while the blood leaked from the monstrous hounds.

Both Attacks clashed together, there was a blinding light followed shortly by a huge explosion that was hard all over the world, attracting the attention of the Hellsing organisation that dispatched troops to investigate.

The smoke cleared to reveal Alucard stabbed through the heart, unconscious. Naruto was covered in blood a giant hole in his chest, again. If he wasn't immortal he would have died, Kyuubi or not!.

Those sent to investigate couldn't believe their eyes, especially Alucard master and many gawk at the scene before them.

"Master!" Police girl yelled.

"Alucard! get up, Dammit!" the head of Hellsing yelled, seeing that her vampire was truly beaten before turning to the blond and asking. "Who the hell are you!?"

Naruto only replied with one word.

"Pain"

He left before they could even arrest him.

#Multiverse#

Naruto Came to the familiar white corridor. It was time for him to go home. He entered the door that said 'Naruto' and grinned.

#SCENE BREAK!#

Naruto was met with the familiar forest, after all he did die here, he started a discussing with Kyuubi and what to do next, now that he was back.

_/why don't you put that resurrection ability to good use?_/Kurama said ( Now going to call him this)

/_what do you have in mind?_/ Naruto asked curiously.

#SCENE BREAK#

In the Village of Leaf, all was quite.

The night was welcoming.

Parties went going off everywhere as today was the anniversary of the 'Death of Kyuubi'.

No one know what was currently happening in the same village.

~Konoha Graveyard~

All was still…

3 cloak figures appeared out of nowhere, each carrying their own shovels.

"Lord Pain wants this Job done as silent as possible" came a feminine voice as all three of them moved to the place where the Fourth was buried, grinning as they started shovelling, slightly disappointed at how easy it was to get in.

The continued shovelling, until one of them hit something hard. He motioned to the others and brushed off the dirt to reveal a gold rimmed coffin one of them took out crow bar out from a sealed scroll and struck the edge with great effort, ripping the nails off and removing the cover.

There lay the dead body of Minato Namikaze, the 'Yellow Flash' looking so peaceful.

One of them did hand quick flash of hand signs "**Sal Art; Body Compact**"

The body glowed blue before it shrunk to a small box which one of them grabbed and put it in a seal scroll.

Another one want through a flash of hand signals. "**Body copy**!" channelling Chakra, a red liquid poured into the coffin and formed an exact copy of Minato Namikaze.

If anyone were to touch it, the body would disappear which they highly doubted anyone was digging up the Yellow flash anytime soon. They covered the coffin with mud and gravel and used a time seal to make it like it was before they shovelled through it.

The three figures disappeared just like how they appeared, coming face to face with their master, Lord Pain sat on his throne looking impassive.

"My Lord, mission successful" One of them said, while the other fished out the scroll and handed it to Naruto who gladly took it.

They then returned to their dimension , leaving Naruto alone with the scroll.

Naruto released the seal and the smoke appeared and disappeared to reveal the body of his father, obviously the body was in 'perfect condition' however it was still pretty good for something that was over a decade old.

He called more servants who nodded, and ten minute later Minato Namikaze body hung in the middle of the room, completely lifeless as Naruto took the time to observe his features and cursed how much he looked like the man who ruined his life.

"it's time wake him up…. **Alucard: Resurrection**!" Naruto slammed his hands into Minato chest and the body was engulfed in light.

Minato suddenly had a pulse and throughout the room you could hear faint breathing.

"I can't believe that work"

"This is why we follow the man"

"Now quite down, he's about to wake up" another voice whispered silencing the previous voices.

Minato Namikaze. The yellow flash woke up with a pounding headache and confused on how he was alive.

The last thing he remembered was walking through the endless darkness that was the Shinigami stomach and feeling a pull before he black out.

He tried to move only to find that he was chained in a small dark room with weird symbols painted on the walls, after a while he realised that he was in some kind of animal cage.

He didn't know why he was alive but whoever brought him back must have intended to use him for a purpose, which he hoped will help the leaf.

"Welcome back to the living 'father'" a voice spoke out drawing his attention. He expected to see a giant threatening looking man with power ooze out his body but was shocked to see a teen maybe 18 at best with blond hair and blue eyes burning holes into his skull.

Wait a minute. Blond hair. Blue eyes the only ones that have them was him and his son-

"Naruto!" The figure didn't even look surprised that his identity was discovered so quickly.

"Well, well, you do live up to your standards" Naruto spoke in a bone chilling voice that sent a shiver down his spine, although he couldn't push down the feeling of happiness seeing his son alive and well meaning the village had honoured his last wish.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Let's get down to business" Naruto said in a monotone that made Minato cringe. "You are going to help me destroy the leaf, Minato" Minato frowned at not being called father, followed shortly by confusion. "The Fools you saved from Kurama-sama rage have become too ignorant that do not deserve to live" Minato wasn't called a prodigy for nothing, he know what his son was asking him to do, Naruto began to fill the man in on his life since his death and what Minato heard was shocking.

There was no way **HIS** village would do something like that! He refused to believe it!

"I'm sure this all has been one big misunderstanding that can be easily sorted out" Minato tried to convince Naruto that he was wrong and that he could show him that the village would never do something like, maybe they were training him up for the tough life of a ninja?

What he didn't expect, was the laughing that came as soon as he closed him mouth which shortly turned into full blow laughter.

"You fool! Your blinded so much that you don't know don't know what's happening right in front of your eyes! It's because of YOU that I have become what I am today" His words stabbed Minato heart like a hot knife "**and now you are going to help me destroy it**" in a deep dark tone and Minato suddenly realised Naruto was just inches away from him.

"I will never betray the leaf!" Minato shouted as he realised that his son , judging by the cold dead eyes boring into him, was completely serious and was willing to go against his own son to protect what he believed in.

"**You don't have a choice**" Naruto laughed coldly and something drop in his stomach and for once in his life he felt true fear for not noticing how close Naruto was now to him.

"What do you plan on d..." he trailed off as his eyes began to feel heavy and it tiredness overcame him.

Naruto chuckled manically and said "you're so involved in our 'talk' that you didn't notice me spread my chakra into the air and absorbed into the symbols on the wall. What did you think they were there for decoration!?"

Minato fought how his body was screaming for him to give into the warm darkness and when he saw Naruto smile widen his heart dropped, knowing there was more to this than what he's been told. " What aren't you tell me!" He managed to slurp out through the haze.

"_It's time for you to forget, everything. Minato_" Naruto whispered in his former father ear.

The last thing Minato saw was a bunch of shadow approach them before his eyes glazed ever and he was plunged into darkness.

One by one, his servants began to prepare Minato for the 'operation' that would change him into a loyal servant.

~A couple Hours Later~

Minato Namikaze woke up with his head feeling like it's just being scrabbled to come to face to face with a Tall blond hair, blue eyes boy.

_Who was he? Who am I?_ Not only could he not remember his own name but for some reason the blond in front of him looked familiar.

"Sora come here" The blond commanded and at first he stared at the blond before his expression changed into one of love and devotion as he bits of information entered his brain.

His name was Sora Namikaze. The blond name was Namikaze Naruto but to the outside world he was referred to as Lord Pain.

His Master.

Which he had undying loyalty for.

He followed his master through a glassy corridor and for the first time he got a good look at what he looked like.

His blond hair reached to his shoulders, he had a black flame like tattoo under his left eye. The same mark was plastered all over the walls as his blue eyes were a much deeper shade and he wore the standard ANBU uniform with the mark.

After admiring himself, he found himself in an open space which looked like a training ground.

Naruto turned to him.

"You will be training here with various instructors until I deem you worthy of your first mission" Naruto said locking his eyes on his former father.

"Yes master" Sora replied already making his way to a woman with blue hair and brown eyes dressed in red.

Naruto only nodded, hiding him and Kurama shock from how well the operation went.

.

.

.

.

2 years had passed.

Quickly.

'2 years of hell' as Sora dubbed it.

Today was the day, he would go out into the world on his first mission.

He had changed over the years, no longer was he a polite man instead was quite aggressive when it comes down to it and would be quite sarcastic and had a talent of pissing people off. (Being surrounding by people who irritate you, does that to a person)

His eyes showed no emotion what's so ever as he had mastery over his emotions, his likes, dislikes, fighting style and presence changed to become more animal then person. His blond hair turned darker to almost orange from being outside for long period of time.

His teacher made sure to beat the crap out of him if they even so much as think one of his actions were Manito like in anyway, determined to stump out the Yellow flash persona.

He was now dressed in a clean Black ANBU uniform with his master symbol, red cloak around him. Gone were the bright smiles and where reduced to shadows, his back carried a Zanpakutō.

To sum up.

You know, he just don't fuck with the guy.

Sora got down on knee and bowed to his master.

"It seem your training, is complete" Naruto said, eyeing his former father curiously and praising how different he now was. Gone was the innocent air he extruded when he wiped his memory, now his senses were telling him to get away from the man, of course Naruto was still much more powerful than him.

"Yes master Pain, my training is complete" Sora replied, not breaking eye contact and keeping the emotions out of his voice.

"Before you go, I want you to take this" Naruto chucked a scroll at him whom he caught easily. "After you visit my friend Gaara, I want you to go to Konoha"

That defiantly made him show emotion "but master, isn't that the place that I'm supposed to destroy?" Sora asked polity, if it was someone else, he would be cursing and shouting.

"Yes but it's only for a business deal. And while you're at it, have fun" Sora grinned. Oh yes, he would defiantly leave his mark.

_I can't wait to see the look on the Hokage face seeing the 'messenger'! _Naruto added mentally.

One of the rocky walls lifted and Sora was suddenly bombarded with light. It took time to get use to but he did. Bowing his head again he walked towards the light.

~outside the hideout~

Sora was graced with seeing sand all around him. He groaned. Why did it have to be sand!? It gets everywhere! He pushed forward and ignored the sand that was reaching places that sand should not go.

A village came into view and he grinned, increasing his speed.

#At the gate#

The guards just stared at the man that had magically appeared before their very eyes sporting a 100 watt grin under his hood.

"What business do you have in the village?" One of the guards asked while trying and falling to look through the dark hood that expertly hid the man face.

"I've come to meet the Kazakaga, I'm a messenger for Master Pain" He said cheerful which did its job in unnerved the guards a bit more then they care to admit.

"You do realise we need to know your name" The guard said eyeing the man with curiousness for what was under the hood.

"Certainly" Sora said, proceeding to remove his hood to reveal his face. Their eyes went as large as plates "Sora Namikaze at your service" he bowled his head in a mocking fashion snapping the guards out of the shock of seeing a yellow flash look alike.

It only took them a minute before they realised that they had just been insulated which caused Sora to shameless laugh at their red faces. Both growled at the man before them and reluctantly let him walk through the gate.

He walked passed them and they couldn't help but notice the mischief in the man eyes and wondered if the village will be still standing by the time, the messenger leaves.

~In the village~

Sora walked around the village with his hood down in deep thought., he didn't notice how people were looking at him in shock to see a Yellow flash look alike. Making his way to the tower, he flashed a smile to a group of women who were staring at him causing them to blush heavily.

~In the town~

Gaara of the sand glared, he was up against a formidable foe.

No Kage has ever conquered it and even he had yet to beat it, no matter how many he cut down, it would revive.

If he turned away for even a moment, it would double.

Paperwork.

A Kage immortal enemy.

"Kazakaga, Sora Namikaze is here to see you" A guard said, walking into the Kage office. Gaara nodded to let him in. He needed an excuse to get away from the paperwork.

When Sora came in, his eyes bulged before he managed to compose himself as his mind wondered to the letter he was sent from his friend Naruto on Sora.

Sora approached the desk. "Gaara-san, my master sends his greetings." He bowed, no matter how much he wanted to run and explore the village and have fun, he forced down the urges because he was addressing his Master friend., Gaara was handed a scroll which he took the scroll and began to read it.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he finished . He sighed 'what am I going to do with you Naruto' Gaara wondered.

Seeing how Gaara had finished he inspected the room surprised by the lack of sand considering it's in the middle of the desert.

Gaara did a hand sign and the scroll disintegrated, Sora watched with interest. "You are happy to stay in this village if you would like" Gaara said going into 'Kage' mode.

Sora nodded, his eyes full of excitement that Gaara mask almost slipped.

"I will go now, do not haste to call me while I'm in the village" Sora walked out.

Gaara sighed and turned around to his paperwork .

It had grown!

_why did I accept the job!? No wonder no one wanted to do it!_

~Outside the tower~

All the villagers could only see a blur.

That blur was in fact a very energetic Sora Namikaze going from shop to shop trying out new things and eating till he's sick.

"I LOVE SUNA!" Sora yelled and many avoided the crazy blond.

~6 hours late~

Sora woke up on the floor surrounded by wine and bits of food in his hair and face.

He groaned as he forced his body to come off the floor, only stumbled a bit.

"That was quiet a night you had there" A voice said drawing his attention to him.

Their stood the bar owner, that looked to be in his late 40's and had a black and white uniform, looking at Sora with an amused expression

Sora felt his cheeks heat up and asked "Can I burrow some clothes and somewhere to clean up?" He wasn't going to be rude to this man.

The man nodded and pointed to a door and went to get new clothes. Sora went in search for a place where he could freshen up and found a mini bathroom, he showered and took the clothes from the man.

"Thanks" Sora mumbled and the man chuckled.

Sora got changed and looked at himself in the mirror, his outfit was exotic with bells.

"I hope I don't look weird" he stepped out of the bar unaware that the female population was looking at him with lust in their eyes.

He made his way to gate and had somehow picked up a horde of girls as he tried to escape. All the male population looked at him with hate including the guards. He just smiled, pleasantly further pissing off the male population.

The guards were all too happy to kick him out of the village and throw him out.

"That wasn't very nice" he said in mock hurt.

The guards just glared, making him laugh.

He was once again greeted with sand and his smile disappeared.

_Which was Konoha again_?

Done!

I told you, I was going to fix this chapter, now I don't have to have to think about people reading this, giving up, right at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Saviour and the destroyer: The Yellow flash

Today im VERY SICK. so decided to update this story.

I do not own Naruto

2\. Meeting the Wife

Kushina Uzumaki, the current Hokage of Konoha was pissed.

Why you may ask?

It has something to do with an orange hair man that was 2 hours late.

At first she was thrilled that, Pain a very powerful man offered assistance to Konoha in their time of need.

Making herself look extra presentable, to give the massager a good impression and woke up early to surprise him. Sprayed on her favorite perfume, knowing the effect on men.

She was every man dream and every women's envy.

30 minutes gone passed...

She briefly peered at the clock, seeing the man was late but didn't effect her, having to deal with worse on a daily basses form a certain, gray hair ninja.

1 hour has gone passed...

developing a sort of twitch, hair not looking so tamed.

30 minutes more gone passed.

Ready to throw her desk through the window.

Her secretary came in, having a light blush on her cheeks, Kushina eyes narrowed at the blushing women.

"The massager is here"

Kushina motioned for him to come in, quickly checking that she still looked presentable.

She looked up to see a tall black clocked figure with the a flame symbol on the back.

Kushina flashed a dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you...Mr..."

"Sora Namikaze"

She hid her shock well, not aware that her late husband had remaining family.

The hooded figure preceded to remove his hood, revealing his charming features and flame tattoo under his eye. Kushina could not keep the shocked expression off her face.

"M-m-minato?"

She embraced him in a hug, not seeing the WTF look on his face being tackled by the women.

"Minato you're alive" She started to break down crying, Sora being a ladies' man, let her cry in his arm even if she had mistaken him for someone else. For some reason he know she need to release her emotions.

After a couple of minute, the full grown cry turned into a whimper as she tried to calm herself down.

"Um, miss, a women as beautiful as your self should not be crying" Kushina smiled at the complement, until her fogged mind caught up to the fact he called her 'miss'. Kushina took a step back, really looking at him. She began noticing differences such as his orange wild style her and animal like aura he extruded. The main difference were his eyes, It is said that the eyes are the window to the soul and Kushina had always been able to tell what kind of person they were just by looking at the eyes. His eyes weren't showing the usual emotions when ever he looked at her in the past.

She noticed his blue eyes were dark blue, they were filled with confusion, determination and ...lust?

She felt her cheeks heat up, refusing to think she was blushing.

Sora saw the red developing in her cheeks and shadow smiled, Kushina was shocked, it wasn't his usual smile and the feeling was completely different from the affections bright smile, instead it was dark and mysterious, guaranteed to make any women swoon.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "Minato why do you call me miss?"

Sora titled his head to the side, his face a bit cold. "Because miss, I'm not this Minato person and besides you haven't introduced yourself yet."

She looked in his eyes to see if her was lying, she could always tell if he was lying, he always avoided eye contact. He looked her straight in the eye, not at all effected by her gaze.

She grabbed hold of his shoulder, not wanting to give up. "You really don't remember me?" Her voice pleaded for him to say no.

He took the challenge head on, he looked straight into her eyes. She saw no flash of recognition in his eyes. He looked annoyed before his eyes settled into a cold mask, she cringed. "How can I remember, when I've never met you before?"

At that moment her legs gave way, she would have hit the floor if Sora didn't catch her. She felt so stupid, mistaking him for her dead husband. How can he be her husband when he's been dead for over 18 years? She had never heard of a Jitsu that could bring dead people back to life.

And if so, he would have contacted her by now.

She noticed she was sitting in her Hokage chair, she calmed herself down, realising how stupid she must have looked. She wiped away a tear. "Sorry, Sora-

She looked up and froze, she expected for him to looked a bit concerned but what she didn't expect was the emotionless expression that stared back.

"What kind of Hokage get emotional so easily?" His voice was cold and sharp, for the first time, she felt fear. "My master helps those who are worthy of such"

The way he said 'master' was different than the rest of the sentence. It had a lot of loyalty behind it and clear admiration. She was suddenly reminded that the future of Konoha rest on his feedback to Pain.

She slipped into her Hokage mode, hoping she's was not too late. "Of course, I'm am sorry for the outburst earlier Sora-san"

If he could, she was sure he would've raised an eyebrow at her respectful tone." I do hope that this do not affect our relationship in anyway. I hope to get a positive feedback from you"

Sora rose from the chair, still keeping his face devoid of all emotions. "Oh, i do hope so." his voice was ominous, a shiver ran down her spine.

When he was about to leave, he stopped. Kushina looked puzzled. without her realizing it, he was next to her, she was pressed again the table. "If you miss your husband so much, i could always pretend." His voice was huskily, she felt a wave of pleasure. He leaned in, to kiss her. She went bright red.

_no Kushina this is wrong! You're a married women. _She looked at his face and body. _but he's so hot! no you'll be cheating on you dead husband._

_But he's been dead for 18 years! he would understand!_

She closed her eyes ready to receive the kiss.

But it never came, she opened open eyes, to find Sora looking amused.

"I would date you, however your old enough to be my mother" Sora walked away leaving Kushina stunned.

Sora left the room smirking. _who know the Hokage was so weak willed, how has this village survived for this long?_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he hit something hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora looked up to see a hand stretched towards him, and the arm belong to a white haired old man, he was in a crouching position near the women's bathhouse.

He didn't know why but something in him moved when he saw the man, he seemed familiar...

The hand seemed to notice something because it froze...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato?"

Done!

What do you think? Do you like it, hate it or love it. fav/follow and review!

Spelling and grammar checked later.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saviour and Destroyer: The yellow Flash

Here is chapter 3.

Help for writing this chapter was providing by looking through some of 'Charles Dickens' Novels and other Novel writers.

I do not own Naruto, just the plot.

_Last time _

_Sora left the room smirking. who know the Hokage was so weak willed, how has this village survived for this long?_

_He was brought out of his thoughts when he hit something hard. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora looked up to see a hand stretched towards him, and the arm belong to a white haired old man, he was in a crouching position near the women's bathhouse. _

_He didn't know why but something in him moved when he saw the man, he seemed familiar..._

_The hand seemed to notice something because it froze..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Minato?"_

3: The Name is Jiraiya!

'Minato?' the name was said again, much more firmly than the last. His dark Blue eyes met up with chocolate brown and frowned.

'WHAT'S, AN OLD MAN DOING PEEPING ON THE WOMENS BATH HOUSE?' Sora said loudly, full aware of what was to come. Jiraiya was stunned, before a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He started shuffling, trying to escape fate, it seemed fate wanted to bit him in the ass.

'And where do you think you're going?' a female voice asked, all too sweetly . The man cringed, before turning around.

Sure enough, there stood every women fully clothed, that was in the bath house plus the surrounding village women. They extruded a killing intent so powerful that all man cowered under the might. Heck he wouldn't be ashamed to say, he too was very tempted to cower but that would put his master name to shame.

#One extreme beating later#

Sora stared at the man in interest. He noticed that he lessened the damage inflict by turning away his body at super human speed that nobody above Chunin level would be able to spot it. This defiantly perked his interest.

'Oi! old man are you still alive?' he said, peering over the man. The man eyes snapped open revealing the familiar chocolate brown and did a flip up, standing up straight showing no damage.

Sora clapped, with a look that said 'I couldn't care less'. The man glared.

'How dare you, do you know how I am?' The man growled, obviously grumpy from the beating. Sora tilted his head to the side and said in fake interest ' who the fuck are you, old timer?'

The man looked horrified however it was not clear if it was from the language used or no recognition. He quickly bounced back and struck a pose 'Jiraiya of the Sennin, I'm not a pervert. IM A SUPER PERVERT!' Jiraiya proclaimed loudly and proud.

'...'

'...'

'Never heard of you' said Sora flatly, secretly enjoying the deflated look on Jiraiya face.

Of course he know who the man was, during his many talks with master, the Sennin name came up on more than one occasion. He had been warned to stay clear of the man until he was certain that victory was guaranteed.

The name starred something in him, it was familiar to him and yet almost like a whisper so close but yet so far, he could never reach it, something was preventing him. Until now he had no face to the name.

Coming face to face with the man, alarm bells went off but were cut before he could comprehend what they mean.

'if you're going to spy do it right' Sora tone lazy, Jiraiya blinked owlishly. 'just watch' he watched as Sora walked into a cafe.

Moments later Sora returned with multiple phone numbers and pieces of women clothing.

Sora allowed a smile to grace his lips as Jiraiya got down on his knees and worshipped him like a god. 'Please, Master teach me your ways!' Jiraiya said, looking at him in awe.

The Villagers they passed who, in their passing and repressing, saw him, shamelessly gaped at the spectacle, after all it was not every day you see a man that looked like the Yondaime, travelling along side Jiraiya of the Sennin. A pervert yes but immensely powerful in his own right.

Many thought the Yondaime had returned and gossip spread like wild fire around the village. Soon the news would reach a certain grey haired Ninja, that went by the name 'Kakashi Hatake'.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, ignoring the widening of a certain white haired, Sennin eyes. Filling his lungs with Chakra before he lit the Cigarette and smoked like the badass he was.

'What, are you really after?' said Sora, staring straight ahead 'I'm sure a man of your '_talents'_ does not get involved with simple massagers' unless it has something to do with you personally'

His usual cheerful demeanour that reeked of stupidity, gave way to his true face of one fit to be called a spymaster, his eyes sharpened. Jiraiya observed the smoking man before him with a critical eye. To him it seemed like his student had come back from the grave and had been overjoyed immensely, fully prepared to hug the man and never let him go. All of that was slandered the moment confusion crossed the orange haired face and annoyance but mostly confusion. His eyes widened in disbelief when he asked in the most rude fashion who he was. Making him retract his statement and approach from another angle, gain his trust and secrets will follow. He had observed the man secretly, taking note of everything he did and filed away for a different day.

He noticed the way he carried himself, Minato was humble and only became fierce in battle. This guy moved like a predator. He didn't miss the way his eyes would shift a bit to spot anything he could use to his advantage. He was calm, the most dangerous type of person and should best be avoided on a bad day. If that person valued their life. Not so long ago, he noticed someone following them, later identified as Kakashi. If someone could identify him, it would be his student. If so, the leaf would regain a powerful ally and gain more fear and respect, after of course they snap him out of whatever he under. It worried him when he showed no signs of knowing who he was, his sensei and is convinced he a completely different person.

Could Pain have done something to him?

Meanwhile the same man was currently staring very passively at him, not showing an signs of him listen in on Jiraiya thoughts. Sora was inwardly amused, he still thought him as this Minato person. It's true he doesn't remember anything beyond, 2 years ago but he was sure he wasn't dead.

'We'll if you're not going to tell me, I'll best be on my way. Master would be worried' Sora sighed, the man was wasting his time. He got up from his sitting position and relit another cigarette, making sure to seal the used, in a scroll for later use.

Jiraiya started to panic, he couldn't let him leave yet! He still had a lot to discover on the orange haired! he sprung in front of the man 'Wait, um you can't leave yet!'

Sora was now official pissed, who was he to stand in the way of him and his master! just before he could open his mouth, a shadow dropped down from the ground.

The figure turned out to be non other then Kakashi Hatake.

'Minato-sensei' disbelief in his voice.

_oh hell no, not another one!_

Done!

What do you rate, comment, review. fav/follow


	4. Chapter 4

The Saviour and Destroyer: The Yellow Flash

Sorry for not Updating for so long! Had some free and decided to do the next chapter to this story also stories that only have one chapter will be updated soon as possible for the few that wait.

On with the wait!

I do not own Naruto!

_LAST TIME..._

'We'll if you're not going to tell me, I'll best be on my way. Master would be worried' Sora sighed, the man was wasting his time. He got up from his sitting position and relit another cigarette, making sure to seal the used, in a scroll for later use.

Jiraiya started to panic, he couldn't let him leave yet! He still had a lot to discover on the orange haired! he sprung in front of the man 'Wait, um you can't leave yet!'

Sora was now official pissed, who was he to stand in the way of him and his master! just before he could open his mouth, a shadow dropped down from the ground.

The figure turned out to be non other then Kakashi Hatake.

'Minato-sensei' disbelief in his voice.

_oh hell no, not another one!_

_Chapter 4: The Den Den Mushi_

_Sora calmed his anger down. It wouldn't do to lash his anger out, who knows how high the two could push it and he wouldn't put it past them to stop him and he might cause a war if he reported back to his Master about his treatment._

_His Master, who had every other village backing him up, It would be a slaughter._

_He almost felt bad for the village, __almost._

_"Are you going to let me pass or do I have to force my way through?" Sora voice was cold, lacking any emotion and both men shivered. Sora eyed them like they were beneath him and began to move._

_"Wait up Manito-sensei!" Kakashi shouted, he didn't want him to leave, not after wanting to confirm his identity. The possibility that he would get his teacher back was a 50-50 and he was willing to take a gamble._

_Sora stopped and Kakashi hope grow, that was until he turned around. Sora had a face that informed him that if he didn't shut up he would kill him. He let lose some killing intent, powerful enough to bring both men to their Knees but Jiraiya was persistent._

_"Son of-"_

_He was cut off when he heard a ringing sound and both men sprung into action, going into their stances, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Sora rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket were he took out a small snail with red skin and a black shell that had the flame like tattoo that was on under his left eye. _

_Kakashi and Jiraiya eyes widened slightly at seeing the snail. Sora ignored them and spoke into the attachment._

_"Hello?" _

_There was a pause before a voice came out._

_"__How are you doing, Sora?"__ The snail mouth and eyes moved like a real person and Jiraiya watched amazed, thoughts about how useful it would be for his spy net work._

_Sora eyes softened, he recognised his Masters voice. He knew he was been watched intensely by the them and didn't give a shit._

_"Sort of sour, I went wild in Suna and still have a nasty hangover" Sora rubbed his head, trying to control the throbbing of his head._

_The snail chuckled._

_"A lot of drinks and flirting with women, I take it?"_

_Sora pouted "Master you know me to well." He ignored the disbelieving look on the grey haired man face._

_"__When would you be coming back?"_

_He adopted a thoughtful expression "I don't know, I'm currently being blocked by a grey haired Ninja who covered most of his face and a white haired pervert that is secretly very intelligent and has a spy network"_

_"__I see..the gray haired one must be Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat Ninja who has stolen over a thousand Jutsu and is lazy as hell. The white haired man is Jiraiya. I'm surprise he's even in Konoha to begin with. Both of them I don't like"_

_Jiraiya and Kakashi exchanged looks. A question on their lips._

_Sora beat them to it "Master, why don't you like them?"_

_There was silence and he wondered if he was going to get answer._

_"__They are both connected to Naruto Namikaze__" _

_Sora frowned pretending to think, while Jiraiya looked horrified, it was suppose to be a S-Class secret! While Kakashi looked horrified at what he found out and tried to justify him killing his sensei son._

_"Naruto...I've never heard of that name...How come I didn't know that a cousin of mine existed?" Sora asked, secretly enjoying how both men were sweating._

_"__His heritage was kept from the world so you wouldn't know. Even he didn't know he was the son of Yondaime" __Came a bored reply._

_"I..see"_

_Sora seem to perk up "Then do you know where Naruto is? I'll love to meet him" He looked years younger than his age._

_He noticed a silence descended on them and he frowned._

_"__this is why I do not like them__"_

_Sora was confused "Why, what happened?"_

_"__Naruto was Kakashi student and ended up dying from having Kakashi assignation technique plunged into him, killing him off while saying he's 'avenging' his sensei death. He thought the boy was the Kyuubi and Jiraiya was the boys Godfather who avoided the boy and anything to do with Konoha. Only met the boy in the middle of the Chunin exams." _

_Sora was pissed, __how dare they do that to his master! __He at first thought he would kill everyone painlessly but after hearing some of the deeds of the villagers. He wanted each of the guilty ones have everything stripped away from them and when they beg for death he would grant them that after being satisfied with torturing them._

_Of course, he didn't show what he was feeling on the outside. A predator never alerts the prey to the brutal slaughter that he would inflict to it. So he would make them blissful ignorant unto it was too late._

_Sora smiled a sad smile "Thank you for tell me, Master" _

_Jiraiya and Kakashi shared a look. __He doesn't share the worry of a father losing a son__. They were both quite shocked in his behaviour, they had expected him to vent out his anger and claim revenge on the village, which he did non of. It unnerved them greatly._

_"__Are you going to be okay?" _

_Sora smile grow a bit "Yeah, I need some time to myself. It's not every day you find family, only to know they've been killed by their own village" Taking great pleasure of seeing Kakashi shift nervously._

_"Well come back, Sophie is looking for you and you know how she gets"_

_Sora shuddered at the image, while Jiraiya looked confused who this person was and was about to demand answers when Sora disappeared with a soft crack and reappeared 50 yards away._

_Kakashi and Jiraiya eyes bugled, it wasn't a techniques they've seen before. It was faster than the flying god technique! Sora grinned showing his sharper than normal teeth._

_"Well gentleman, It was fun chatting with you but I really must be going. Good bye for now" Sora waved and disappeared with a soft crack. _

_Jiraiya and Kakashi refused to let him go and jumped from tree top to tree top looking for the orange haired man._

_Sora was outside the forest close to Konoha and sensed two signatures approaching his location. He grinned, Sora ran making sure to lower his speed so that they can catch up._

_Just when they thought they caught him, he would speed up. It was very annoying for them but Sora was having fun. This continued until they came to a desert and Sora landed on the ground followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya. _

_"We have to take you in for questioning with your Master. Pain was it?" Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan._

_Sora rose an eyebrow._

_"You have information that you should not know, that's why were taking you in for questioning" Jiraiya answered._

_Sora was stunned before he broke out into laugher, his voice deep and haunting before it was a full blown laugher and both of them exchanged looks feeling slightly uncomfortable._

_"Arrest me? Did you not know, that I'm the messenger assigned to report back after having a meeting with the Hokage about the village money problems?" Sora smirked, both men looked confused._

_"What, she didn't tell you?" Sora mocked._

_"Konoha is current on the verge of Bankruptcy. I had a meeting so that my master can asses if the village is good enough to be helped and judging by what I've seen since I entered the village by the Hokage and you two..."_

_Sora leaned in._

_"Your village is fucked!"_

_Sora disappeared in a flash of white._

_Leaving the two stunned._

_what have they done?_

_Done! _

_What do you think of this chapter? Review/Fav and Follow. Looking for Beta Reader! _


	5. Chapter 5

The Saviour and the Destroyer: Yellow flash!

[12/02/2015]

Decided to Update this story so here is next chapter!

I do not own Naruto!

_Last time_

_Just when they thought they caught him, he would speed up. It was very annoying for them but Sora was having fun. This continued until they came to a desert and Sora landed on the ground followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya. _

_"We have to take you in for questioning with your Master. Pain was it?" Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan._

_Sora rose an eyebrow._

_"You have information that you should not know, that's why were taking you in for questioning" Jiraiya answered._

_Sora was stunned before he broke out into laugher, his voice deep and haunting before it was a full blown laugher and both of them exchanged looks feeling slightly uncomfortable._

_"Arrest me? Did you not know, that I'm the messenger assigned to report back after having a meeting with the Hokage about the village money problems?" Sora smirked, both men looked confused._

_"What, she didn't tell you?" Sora mocked._

_"Konoha is current on the verge of Bankruptcy. I had a meeting so that my master can asses if the village is good enough to be helped and judging by what I've seen since I entered the village by the Hokage and you two..."_

_Sora leaned in._

_"Your village is fucked!"_

_Sora disappeared in a flash of white._

_Leaving the two stunned._

_what have they done?_

**5: The Wrath of Kushina!**

/I'm curious, what did you do with your father memories?/ Kurama asked, truly intrigued since he was asleep when Minato went under the 'operation'.

Naruto sat on his throne and summoned a mirror that monitored everything that happened to Konoha.

/I could have locked the memories and hid them deep in his mind but it came with a risk, a chance that they would resurface by a certain trigger or spending too much time with people connecting him to the past, letting memories out slowly/ Naruto answered.

He felt Kurama nod in his mind, listening in.

/So, I thought of another way. I took his memories and sealed them into a box that would only open with my permission and sent them into a different dimension. A dimension that has heavy security./

Kurama sweat dropped /Isn't that a bit much?/

/Yes it is. However it's necessary, there would be no chance of getting his memory back if their not in his head in the first place, he would feel a strong sense of familiarity to the people connecting him his life as Minato but without the memories in his head. They would just be people who are familiar to him and nothing else / Naruto finished.

Kurama gaped, his host had thought that far? He swelled with pride of what his host has become. From a Happy go lucky idiot to a worthy host.

Just then Naruto felt a presence approaching, he easily recognised the chakra signature and the cave door opened.

"I see your back, Sora" He said without looking.

Sora entered the Room looking exhausted and Naruto eyed him with considering eyes.

Sora got down on one knee and bowed. "Master, I have returned. My mission complete" He said, with a hint of pride.

Naruto looked through his dark hood straight at his father. "And how was Konoha. Was it up to your standards?"

Sora kept his face blank and voice devoid of emotion " Konoha has greatly disappointed me. The Hokage was so emotional and hysterical, it was a wonder why she was even a Hokage. If the Hokage is like that, god knows how the rest of the village is like. The village reeked of pleasant vibes all around but I could tell that they were tinted like the feelings could easy change if something affected them." Naruto was amazed at Sora deduction of the village from just walking around.

"You are correct with that assumption"

Sora looked up to his Master, he could tell that the village had hurt his Master in many ways and he felt anger but took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Continue with your report" Naruto instructed.

Sora went back to his report "Like on the phone, I met Kakashi and Jiraiya. I had hoped that they would lift the views of the village I had already but they just made it worse. Jiraiya, I found peeping into a women bath house and followed me like a lost poppy because I helped him in his perverted ways. Kakashi hindered my return to you; he was convinced that I was his dead Sensei. Both of them tracked me to a forest, demanding for me to be arrested. I am absolutely disgusted. How did you ever be loyal to that _village_?" He spat out the word like it was venom. Naruto was surprised by hate that rolled off his servant body, directed toward the village. 2 years ago he was absolutely Loyal to it and refused to except that 'his' village could do that.

It amazed him how simple taking away his memories and he saw Konoha for what I truly was.

"The destruction of that village would do everyone a favour" Naruto couldn't help but agree with him.

"Would you like to see what's going on now and what sort of chaos you've caused?" Naruto asked smiling which was mirrored by Sora.

"Of course, I'll love to see it" Sora grin widened.

They turned to the mirror showing Kakashi and Jiraiya in the Hokage office.

#Konoha#

"YOU IDIOTS!"

Kushina Fisted came down on the poor desk. Kakashi and Jiraiya winced.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Kushina was fuming. She had hoped that her behaviour earlier would not seal the village fate but now because of these two idiots. The village was now confirmed bankrupt. Not Hollywood Bankrupt, where you have just been divorced, leaving you with a Mansion and over 1 million in cash.

No, normal people bankrupt.

"Is it true?" Was Kakashi 'smart' response, he buckled under the killing intent Kushina released.

Kushina glared and Kakashi seemed to shrink down before she took a deep breath and sighed "Yes, we do have money problems"

Jiraiya looked shocked, he had never heard about this!? "What, how?!"

Kushina broke into Tsuna secrete stash, not caring for the beat down she will get if she was discovered. She needed a drink.

"For some reason, all the villages and the countries have pulled out with their alliance with us and allied themselves with a new village" Jiraiya mind was running a hundred a mile "I heard that Pain was willing to offer some funding until the village could get back on its feet. That's why that man was there." She was embarrassed that she acted like that to a complete stranger even though he looked so much like her husband.

Kakashi and Jiraiya replayed their actions and looked at the floor ashamed. "It's not just you, I also messed up and I take up part reasonability for it." Jiraiya smiled.

"We'll money is now tight, so we have to be careful for what we spend it on" Kushina let out a sigh of defeat.

Kakashi looked sad, knowing he would never be able to afford the new Icha Icha book. He clearly was more affected between the two. Jiraiya was filth rich!

Jiraiya jumped out of the window, intent of find the man in hopes to persuade his master to help.

#In the Throne room#

"Well that was interesting." Naruto mused; he turned to Sora to see respect in his eyes.

Sora now looked at Kushina with fresh eyes, anyone who could remind someone of their place like that, deserved his respect.

The sense of familiarity was even stronger then before and he wondered if he had ever been on the other end of her wrath. It would explain why he felt sorry for the two ninja's like he sympathised with them.

"I'll fund the village." Naruto voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He snapped his head towards him in disbelief before he saw the devious smile.

A smile crept on his own lips.

_He planning something…_

_I do hope it's something fun!_

Done!

What do you think? Spell check later when I get home. Review/fav and Follow!


	6. Chapter 6

The Saviour and Destroyer: Yellow Flash!

I have started uploading chapters to one chapter stories! So check them out. I couldn't just leave you with so many questions unanswered.

I've got 3 hours to type this up!

Enjoy!

Note: I do not own Naruto

6: Becoming the Hokage of Konoha.

Uzumaki Kushina felt numb all over her body, her husband Minato just came in demanding she hand over the baby, of course she was reluctant but gave up without a fight. She just hoped he was going to do something stupid that would cost their baby.

She could hear expositions and screaming the background, it was getting louder. She was too scared to move, already giving up on her fate. She closed her eyes ready for death to take her but it never came.

Opening one eye, she was amazed to find the hospital still in one piece and nobody in the building was dead. A mighty roar sounded, she figured out it was the Kyuubi roar she flinched at the volume.

Kushina was not a fool to believe nobody died, she know some of her friends were among the dead, silently praying that Minato didn't get himself killed with the baby.

Sarutobi came in looking fully his old age. So many people died to night, he felt responsible for their deaths as well as his successor. How was he going to tell Kushina?

Kushina eyed the man, feeling dread at seeing that expression. She gulped "You have something to tell me don't you?". Sarutobi eyes widened, his previous plan to stall gone down the drain.

"Their dead"

Kushina blinked not understanding, she was going into the early stages of Denial.

"Who's dead?"

Sarutobi looked at her with a grim look "…Minato and your Son Naruto"

That did it, Kushina a usual strong woman broke down into a heap of tears, her tears doing nothing for her already weak and pale appearance. She murmured over and over, it was not true. She refused to believe it.

Sarutobi watched the women with pity. He lied about her son being dead; he couldn't tell her that he had become a demon container. It would be too much on the poor women. He just hoped the child would have a normal life and grow up to be amazing man. He felt guilt for separating mother and child but the village came first, in their time of hour, the needed a powerful weapon to fight off villages that try to attack Konoha.

_I'm so sorry….I have to do what's best for the village. I hope you understand that someday._

The next few days past in a blur, she barely felt anything. She was finally healthy enough to leave. The first action she did was pack; not wanting to stay for her husband funeral deeming it too painful.

She announced she was going traveling.

So the next 12 years, she travelled all over the five Elemental Nations. She knows that she was running away and felt like a coward. She promised herself she would visit but she kept on putting it off out of fear.

If she won't come to Konoha, Konoha would come to her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Jiariya enter the bar and sat next to her.

The bartender smiled "And what can I get for you?"

Jiariya looked thoughtful, "A bottle of your finest sake" The man nodded.

A silence descended on them, Kushina squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why are you here, Jiariya?" She said casual, hiding the uneasiness she felt.

Jiariya stared in front "Sarutobi is dead"

Kushina lost her composer, too much in shock, the man who she thought of as a grandfather was dead. "Who was the bastard who killed him?" She was out for blood and Jiariya know it.

"Orochimaru"

Kushina was beyond pissed! She had warned the old man of his student but he did not listen to her. He had too much love for him, how he couldn't see the evil growing in Orochimaru heart was beyond her.

Sarutobi died for his faults.

Jiariya taking her silence for grieving "Now is not the time, to grieve. Konoha is weak right now and because there is no Hokage, we are not organised"

Kushina dread where this was going "and you want me to be the new Hokage?" Jiariya nodded his head.

"Are you nutS!?"

Jiariya flinched at the loud tone. "But you're the only one qualified to do it! I don't want Danzo to be the next Hokage. The village life would be hell!"

Kushina imaged what life would be like, under Danzo rule and flinched. If the man had his way he would turn all the ninja's into mindless robots and the civilians forced to pledge their loyalty to him. The image overwhelmed her fear of going back.

Jiariya waited passionately, knowing he had given her something to think about.

Eventually she didn't want to condemn anyone to that life. She sighed.

"I'll do it."

Jiariya beamed and was doing a happy dance on the inside. He had been worried that she would say no, that years had made her a cold hearted women who rather laugh them help Konoha.

It was luck that they killed the demon, eliminating the risk of Kushina finding out about him or though her avoiding the village like a Plague did the job for them.

"Let me get my stuff"

#Konoha#

When it was announced that Uzumaki Kushina was the fifth Hokage.

Danzo was pissed!

_That should be me up there and not her! _

_Only I can return Konoha to the glory it should!_

_How dare that women take his place!_

Kushina was amused seeing the usual emotionless man through a tantrum in her office. Danzo stormed out, red faced.

_He will get his revenge!_

That was 2 years ago.

Kushina sighed; paperwork always drained her energy, since she took to reading the bill to new laws. The council cowered when she brought to light some of the bills passed and offered. They just assumed she would be like previous Hokage before her.

How wrong there were.

She put a stop to their hold on Konoha and threatened to have them executed if they overstep their bounds.

Danzo was left to tread carefully around her in hopes of finding the right moment to strike.

The soft Crack alerted her of a presence in the room. She put down her paperwork, happy to find an excuse to leave.

She was slightly shocked to see Sora sitting on the chair opposite her hair. He calmly sat there watching her, she felt a little uncomfortable. He had a talent of making people feel small no matter how important they were.

She was had been looking for the man for days with no luck to convince him to give them another chance.

Sora didn't speak but took to observing the room, it was obvious he didn't want to be here and was tempted to make a runner but held his ground.

He finally spoke "Master, has decided to help this village. Though I do not know why, considering how pathetic and corrupt this village is" He gave the room a look of disgust.

Kushina forced to push down her anger of insulting her village. Plastered on a fake smile, that would charm any man. Sora looked at her like she wasn't worth his time. "I am glad to hear that. I apologise for the 'difficulties' you encountered and hope put that behind you"

Sora, pushing the urge to roll his eyes "My Master will supply you with money until the village is back on its feet. 60% of the money made will go to him and he will come to visit, 2 months from now"

Before she could process what she just heard, he disappeared with a soft crack.

60% that's high way robbery?!

_Hope Danzo doesn't find out…._

Unknown to her a ROOT member hid inside the wall.

Done!

What do you think? Review/ Fav and Follow!


	7. Chapter 7

The Saviour and the Destroyer: The Yellow Flash

I honestly was thinking of Abandoning this story and given it to someone else since I couldn't think of how to carry this on...until a review from Skyeza Ignited the burned out candle that was this story.

So thank you: Skyeza for helping me!

I have some fresh ideas for this story and also Chapter 1 will be rewritten, it's honestly all over the place and needs to be rewritten and read through. Over and over again until it becomes a good start to the story since it's nowhere as good as the chapters after it.

I do not own Naruto just plot.

Enjoy!

7: Sora Confrontation with Sasuke.

_I'm being watched..._

Naruto had instructed Sora to stay in Konoha until the visit were he sees how the village is handling the money he'd lent them so no matter how much he disliked the idea of staying in the village that tried to capture him or attempted to kill his master.

He had to obey.

Which bring us to his problem now.

Every since, it was announced he would staying in the village temporary, he'd been feeling eyes on him.

Watching everything he does. He was sure that the whole village was taking turns to watch over him even the Hokage went out of her way to stalk him.

He could understand why the village would keep an eye on him considering, he reports back to Pain on a regular bases but this was extreme.

He could handle the fact that he was watched but what really got him disturbed was the fact that he was given certain looks from the villagers when they thoughts he wasn't looking, it was similar to how the Hokage looked at him when she had mistaken him for her dead husband.

However it was funny to see the astonished and shocked looks whenever he swore or did something that they deemed 'shocking' such as go to Love hotel. He didn't know why but he tended to avoid going there...maybe it was the village itself. He didn't know why he cared about what the villagers thought of him but it got under his skin when they gave him sad looks.

He was also approached by a man named 'Danzo'. Within Five seconds of meeting the guy, he know that the moment the man was alone and defenceless. He would kill him because his instincts were calling out for the man blood.

So here he was, sitting beside the window the Hokage office after escaping today's watchers. He didn't dare eat anything or take anything the villagers or Hokage gave him because he got a strong feeling that if he did take it, his defences would be lowered and he was powerless to stop whatever the villagers had in store for him.

On the Brightside some of the village women were hot.

"What do you mean, you haven't gotten his DNA sample yet?!" Kushina pounded her fist onto the poor desk and whoever she was talking to winced.

Sora interest was piqued and he listened in.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama. Sora has been very careful around the village. He doesn't let anyone get close to him, making it impossible to collect a sample. He doesn't even sleep in the bed we prepared for him or touch anything and if he does. He wipes the finger prints off immediately." The man said weakly, practically the whole village was in on collecting a DNA sample from the orange haired man.

Kushina sighed "I suppose it's not your fault for Sora reluctance to associate with anything in the village. I do wonder why he doesn't though. He has no reason to be distant from the people of Konoha."

Sora wanted to snort. _Try, trying to kill my Master._

Kushina got out took out Sora Identity papers and looked them over, carefully trying to see if there was more that she couldn't see.

Name: _Sora Namikaze_

Age: _26_

Infiltration: _Lord Pain, Massager and bodyguard_

Genjistu ability: _Unknown_

Ninjutsu Ability: _Unknown_

Taijustu Ability: _Unknown_

Blood type: _Unknown except to Lord Pain_

Background History: _Unknown_

Fighting Style: _Unknown_

She scratched her head irritation, it just confirmed what she know about the man and that was nothing! However she did have a hang on his personality and was shocked to see how much of a Playboy he was and would always been seen flirting with women who paled in compression to her beauty and smarts. The problem was, she had no idea what he'll do in a fight and how he will react to certain things. What struck her as odd was his loyalty to Pain, considering nobody that she know had seen his face.

Where did those two meet, had Pain shown Sora his face because of developed trust? Why was he so loyal to him in the first place, his loyalty to Pain was on pair to the most loyal ninja's the village had ever produced!

Seeing that the room had become awkward because of her long silence, she cuffed in her hand to cover her embarrassment.

"If you don't mind by me asking, why do you think Sora is your late husband?" One of the man asked, Sora listened intensely since he too was wondering why she was so persistent on stalking him.

Kushina looked out of the window like there was some unknown entity that she could only see. "I suppose I can feel the connecting between us. Despite his personality and the way he comes across to people. My heart rate speeds up whenever I see him and the way he looks at me is different than the way he looks at other women."

Sora choked on air, _The way I look at her?! What the Hell! Is she delusional? Did she hit her head or did she swallow a bottle of cra-cray juice before she came into work this morning? Is she on crack or some other drug?!_

While Sora was trying very hard to process what he just heard, the two man inside was touched and vowed to try harder to get the DNA sample.

One of them smiled, " We will double our effort in obtaining the sample. We will not fail you Hokage-sama"

Kushina smiled in response. "Thank you."

The two men bowed before leaving the room, leaving Kushina to her thoughts.

_Minato is it really you? If so why don't you recognise anyone here? Why don't you recognise your own Wife? Why has your personality change so much and why do you reject Konoha to the point you want nothing to do us?_

_What the hell happened to you?!_

#Scene Change#

Sasuke Uchiha so far had a great life, though he would never admit it if you asked him to. To be honest, letting the dope try to kill him was the best thing he'd ever done. (He refused to think, the Naruto won through his own power) Although he was mad that he could no longer obtain the last stage of the Sharingan because the village had killed the dope before he could. Meaning he would never be as powerful as his brother and avenge his clan. Yes he loathed the village for that, they had taken away his very purpose for living and he would always hold that over the village head.

When he was healed up, the village had held him as a hero in weakening the 'demon'. He wasn't as stupid as the villagers who thought Naruto was the Kyuubi itself. The dope was the furthest thing from a demon and he made no attempt to defend him.

To make up for the lack of power, the village had supplied him with a best ninja's they had to teach him to make up for the power gap between Itachi and him. Being under the assumption that if they give him the very best they can offer, if the village was ever attacked, he would come and rescue them.

He would sooner watch the village burn then lend a hand to Konoha.

He wasn't blind to how corrupt it was and how predigest it was like the new Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Mother. The news that Naruto had family, shocked him to the core and he no longer saw the blond as a rival.

What annoyed him to the point he couldn't stand being in the village was the ridiculous number of Fan girls he gained, everywhere he looked some fan girl was stalking him or taking some of his possession to the point he had to hire bodyguards to protect himself encase he gets jumped by a heard of them.

When he did finally get powerful enough to face off against Itachi.

Itachi had disappeared off the face of the earth!

Nobody had seen or heard of him in the last 4 years!

He gritted his teeth.

"Coward!"

He didn't mean to say it out loud!

Someone had obviously heard him and was drawing closer.

He braced himself for the encounter.

He eyes widened in surprise seeing a guy who had orange hair.

He remembered the villagers saying something about a Yondaime look-alike that came to stay in the village.

_That can't be his real hair colour!_

_Can it?_

#Sora PV#

I was just walking through the village when, I heard someone yell 'Coward'. Given into my curiosity I followed the voice and came to a clearing.

Noticing eyes on me, I turned around.

My mind instantly registered this was a Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi little brother. He does look like Itachi but I can tell he's more hot-headed them his brother.

I don't know why but I have a certain urge to toy with the Uchiha.

#Normal PV#

Sora put up his hands and Sasuke tensed.

"Yo" Sora said, in a lazy way. Unknowingly copying Kakashi with the gestured. "What's a kid like you doing out here in the woods?"

He secretly enjoyed the flash of irritation that crossed the Uchiha face.

"I am not a kid! Don't you know who I am? I am Sasuke Uchiha!" Sora rolled his eyes at the Uchiha boost.

Sora said lazily "Oh, you must be Itachi little brother. He talks about you frequently even though he usually talks about how much of a disappointment you've become in avenging your clan" Instantly Sora found a sword at his throat.

"WERE IS HE!" Sasuke roared in anger, originally he thought about ignoring the man but now that he know the man could lead him to Itachi. He would kill him if he doesn't answer his question.

Sora snorted, ignoring the sword at his throat "Now, that's no way to ask a question." Wiggling his finger at the sword "Didn't you parents ever teach you to say please?" A flash of irritation crossed the Uchiha face and he swung his sword right at the man throat.

His sword froze in mid air.

Sasuke covered his shock well and tried to move the sword but it refused to move.

Sora gripped the sword and leaned forward to the Uchiha, a sadistic smile on his lips. "How about this? If you defeat me in a month's time, I will tell you everything I know on Itachi?" his voice had a dangerous edge to it and Sasuke couldn't stop the shiver that ran down spine.

Every fibre of his being was telling him to get away from the beast of a man but his Uchiha pride took over.

He smirked "Fine after I make you tell me where Itachi is. When you're on your knee after I defeat you. I will kill you"

Sora was amused and grinned his beastly grin. "You can try Boy." and with that, Sasuke felt a strong pull that sent him backwards into the village square where he could spread the news about their fight and get some training.

Sora lit up a cigarette with a face so cold, it could freeze hell over.

#Scene change#

/ Naruto what are reading?/ Kurama asked, in his artificial body that Naruto created for him so he could wonder about.

Naruto looked up to see a middle aged man with Flame like hair and fox ears and whiskers./ It's an update on Sora. The village has taken to stalking him/

Kurama laughed./ Of course they would! After all, you sent him to live in that village until you visit/

Naruto laughed/ I surprised he'd managed to avoid a confrontation with the Nara's. They would love to take him apart and see what makes him tick/

_Naruto had spoken to soon because behind a tree were Sora sat..._

_Shikaku Nara was watching the man who he once called his best friend._

Done!

I won't tell you if, Shikaku is completely convinced that Sora is Minato. I won't tell you if there will be an confrontation with Sora and the Nara clan. I won't give you hints on how the battle between Sora and Sasuke will be like or who wins. I won't give you any hints on how Konoha will get a DNA sample from Sora. Just read Future chapters!

Review/Fav and follow.

I just came up with stuff as I typed (lol)


End file.
